Father Maxi
Father Maxi, also known as Priest Maxi, is a recurring character in the long running adult animated series, South Park. He is a local Roman Catholic Priest and a Christian fundamentalist in the South Park Church. He serves as the mouthpiece for the local Christian community of South Park and often switches from a regular supporting character to an antagonist depending on the episode. His voice actor is South Park series co-creator Matt Stone. History In "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery", he is responsible for the Pirates' attacks. He is also shown to believe that all sinners and mentally disabled people are going to Hell. In "Do The Handicapped Go To Hell", he replies that Timmy will go to hell. In that very episode, he also attacks Eric Cartman. He has slept with many women, including Liane Cartman. Despite being religious, he barely even knows who Jesus is. In fact, he thought that he was the guy who was on the access cable channel. In another episode, he tries to convert Big Gay Al into being a straight man. Personality Maxi is a smug, arrogant, presumptuous, and snobbish person who doesn't care about anybody that is different. For instance, he tells Kyle that he is going to hell without any question because he is Jewish. He is rude, obnoxious, disrespectful, and vituperative to all people, and will not admit his own sins. However in Red Hot Catholic Love, his last major role in the series, he seemed to have become more compassionate and showed genuine concern for the child rape victims and the corruption within the Vatican and acted far more like a man of faith near the end. In "Red Hot Catholic Love", he points out the horrors of child rape and managed to stop a conspiracy within the Vatican revolving around child molestation and a giant spider, and managed to restore the faith of those affected by the recent child rape news. Gallery Father Maxi.png|Father Maxi 120px-302 Spontaneous Combustion 00010.jpg Priest Maxi.jpg|Priest Maxi aka Father Maxi. Trivia *Much like Principal Victoria, his inverted name is a reference to singer Maxi Priest. *Like many men in South Park, he is a great fan of the Denver Broncos, going as far as including a Broncos chant in his sermons. *In "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" it is shown or at least implied that he has had sex with Liane Cartman. *Despite being minister for many of Kenny McCormick's funerals he wasn't minister for the funeral for Kenny's semi-permanent death. Instead, Mr. Garrison was the minister (and was even wearing a priest collar). In addition, he is not the priest for his death in "Sexual Healing". *Father Maxi's devoutness to religion has ranged greatly over the course of the series - in "Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?" and "Cripple Fight" he is shown to sin, but in episodes such as "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" and "Red Hot Catholic Love" he is shown being extremely devout. *His first appearance was the 1997 episode "Mr. Hankey The Christmas Poo". Navigation Category:Dark Priests Category:Anti-Villain Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Fanatics Category:Propagandists Category:Perverts Category:Oppressors Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychological Abusers